This invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more specifically to a rower-type exerciser.
Exerciser machines are well known and in recent years have come into fairly widespread use. The following U.S. patents, for example, show various types of exercisers:
______________________________________ H. J. Marlowe 2,145,940 02-07-39 M. J. Amann 4,629,185 12-16-86 J. B. Johnson et al. 4,736,944 04-12-88 R. A. Rasmussen 4,756,523 07-12-88 ______________________________________
The users of such machines usually have as their goal the achievement of a certain level of fitness, such as cardiovascular fitness, muscular fitness and/or an overall appearance of health and fitness. These goals, while generally desirable, have led many people to purchase exercise machines which often are poorly designed and/or require an excessive amount of effort. As a result, in some instances physical injuries have resulted through misuse. Probably the most common criticism of such machines is that they are boring and difficult to use, and as a consequence, they are neglected after an initial period of use.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved full body exercise machine which is intuitively and comfortably used and attractive to a broad range of operator's abilities.